Infrared cameras are utilized in a variety of imaging applications to capture infrared images. For example, infrared cameras may be utilized for maritime applications to enhance visibility under various conditions for naval navigation, while other infrared cameras may be utilized for other applications such as for an off-road vehicle. However, there are a number of drawbacks for conventional application approaches for infrared cameras.
As an example, one drawback is that a user may have to purchase an infrared camera for each different application, such as for a maritime application or an off-road vehicle application, with resulting costs, maintenance, and related burdens associated with numerous infrared cameras. Another drawback is that each application typically requires a different infrared camera configuration along with various user settings and processing techniques, which, if not implemented and selected properly by a user, may result in a less than desirable image being captured and displayed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved infrared camera that may be used for a variety of infrared camera applications.